Snape's Torture II
by Bad Luck Novelist
Summary: Second part of the Snape's Torture Series, and sequel to Snape's Torture. This time, some of the professors gather for a game of Truthordare. Who knows what could happen....
1. Default Chapter

- 1 -  
  
Albus Dumbledore called some of the professors up to his office for a 'meeting' about some unknown reason. Albus chuckled. He wanted to play a round of Truth-or-Dare with the professors, with no boundaries.  
  
Minerva McGonagall entered, a sulky Severus Snape following behind, muttering about Gryffindors and 'F's. "Ah, Minnie, Severus!" Albus greeted, "Sit down!"  
  
Severus gracefully fell into a chair, and stared at the headmaster. Minerva did the same, but with less grace. Filius Flitwick entered at that same time, with Sybil Trelawney. Looking at the insect-like woman, Severus almost died. 'Great, now she'll be saying I'm going to be in-'  
  
"Severus!" Sybil sighed, in her misty voice, which she was obviously faking, "I predict that you will be in grave danger very soooooon."  
  
"Yeah." he seethed, "And I'm going to die my hair pink, dress in tight leather, and start favoring Gryffindors and hating Slytherins."  
  
Sybil got a far-away look, then shook her head, and sat down beside him, earning her a Severus-trademark scowl. Albus clapped his hands together, and beamed. "We are here to play a game of Truth-or-Dare!" he announced.  
  
'Not again...please, tell me you're kidding...' Severus mentally plead, sighing, but said, "Why?"  
  
"Just for fun. Come on, with no students, we can make any dares or any truths we want!" Minerva said, giving them a rare smile. Flitwick squeaked.  
  
"Who should go first?" he asked. Minerva looked at Sybil.  
  
"She should," she suggested. Sybil nodded, and looked around.  
  
((by the way, choices in this one are truth, dare, and rainbow-where you have to take off one article of clothing of a certain color)) "Severus, which do you chose, truth, daaare, or *rainbow*?" she asked.  
  
Severus glared at her, and said, "Truth."  
  
Sybil looked slightly disappointed, but said, "Why are you going out with that Granger girl?"  
  
"You should know." he sneered, "I love her, of course." 'Ugh, my death is going to come because of her...' "Truth, dare, or rainbow, Minerva?"  
  
"Rainbow," Minerva said, looking at him. Severus sat back in his chair, and looked at the ceiling.  
  
'Hmmmm, that's interesting for her to say...' Severus put on a misty voice, and said, "I predict that you shall be taking off something that is blue."  
  
Most of the staff in the room laughed, except Sybil. Minerva struggled to pull off her shoes, laughing uncontrollably. She looked at tiny Filius. "Truth, dare, or rainbow?"  
  
"Dare!" Filius said. Minerva looked around.  
  
"I dare you to..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How was that? What will Filius have to do? Will Severus be tortured again? All to come, in the next chapter!!! All ideas are welcome!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

- 2 -  
  
"I dare you to take one of Severus' mystery potions, one of the older ones, that not even he knows what they are!" Minerva said. Filius groaned.  
  
"Not them!" he cried, as Severus Summoned a bottle of purple potion. Fillius swallowed the potion, moaning. He looked at them, and smiled, when nothing happened. Suddenly, his face got wrinkled, and he got even shorter then before, a beard forming.  
  
The staff howled, Fawkes squawking at them in aggravation. Severus pulled a bottle out of his robes, and handed it to Fillius, stifling a laugh. He took the antidote, and waited for him to get back to his normal age again. "Severus, truth, dare, or rainbow?" he asked.  
  
Severus sobered up, staring at him. "Not THIS again. Are you lot trying to hurt me?!" Severus asked.  
  
They nodded, grinning. He sighed, and replied, "Dare."  
  
Filius nodded. "I dare you to dress up like that muggle super hero, Superman, but in Gryffindor colors!"  
  
Minerva whipped out her wand, and conjured up the costume. She handed it to Severus, grinning, and watched as he got up, scowling, and walked out.  
  
Most of the staff spit out their drink, as Severus came back out, wearing not only the costume, but a glare that could make a basilisk proud. Laughing uncontrollably, Minerva transfigured into his normal robes, after making him stand there for a few minutes.  
  
"Minerva, truth, dare, or rainbow?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Let's say the Earth's population is blown up, and you and one other person is left. Who would that other person be?" he asked. Minerva frowned.  
  
"I'd say it would be Albus. He's intelligent, for one thing, and-"  
  
"Stop a minute!" Severus said, "I'm not talking about that!"  
  
"Oh." Minerva looked around at everyone else. "I shall keep my first answer still."  
  
Everyone looked at her, stunned. "Sybil, truth, dare, or rainbow?" she asked.  
  
Sybil replied, "Rainbow."  
  
Minerva looked at her, taking in the multiple colors. "Green," she ordered.  
  
She took off the shawl that was hanging around her shoulders, and draped it over the arm of her chair. "Truth, dare, or rainbow, Sssseverussss?"  
  
"Don't call me 'Ssseverussss'! Dare," he hissed.  
  
"Dare...I dare you to wear leather for an hour," she said. Severus paled considerably, and got back up. Once again, Minerva conjured up his clothes.  
  
Severus left again, glaring at the other adults. They all howled with laughter, looking forward to the next outfit Severus would be wearing. He came back out, with his scowl again, clad in tight black leather. The two ladies in the room fell out of their chairs, giggling.  
  
Sitting stiffly in his chair, Severus barked out, "Albus, truth, dare, or rainbow?"  
  
"Dare, my dear friend!" Albus chuckled, nodding.  
  
"Dare...a dare...I dare you to..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What will Severus dare Albus? Is the staff ever going to stop picking on poor Sev? Just how far will they go? ALL comments, suggestions, and constructive flamers wanted! Any unwanted flames will be given to my pet dragon that lives in the Forbidden Forest. 


	3. Chapter 3

- 3 -  
  
"Dare...a dare...I dare you to shave your beard off!" Severus sneered, giving him an evil smile. Albus stuttered, staring at him.  
  
"Shave off my beard?" he asked. Severus nodded, his smile getting bigger by the minute. He conjured up a muggle electric shaver, and handed it to Albus. He turned it on, and put it to his face, shearing off the silver-white hair.  
  
By the time he finished, the floor around him looked like it had been snowed on, and the staff was positively howling. He put it down, and said, "Minerva, truth, dare, or rainbow?"  
  
"Dare," she said.  
  
"I dare you to do the can-can!" Albus said. Minerva sighed, and got up. Sybil used her wand, which no one knew she had, to turn some music on. She started dancing, the other adults noticing that she could *not* dance that well. Multiple objects were kicked from their shelves, and either bounced around, or broke.  
  
Clapping, the staff watched Minerva do a curtsy, and sit back down. "Severus, truth, dare, or rainbow?" she asked politely.  
  
Sighing loudly, he replied, "Dare."  
  
"I dare you to die your hair pink, and tie it up into pig tails, like I've seen some muggle girls do when they are tiny." Severus looked horrified, but took out a bottle of hair-dye potion. He added the element to make it pink, and poured it onto his hair, rubbing it in. They watched as his raven black hair lightened to bright pink. Laughing, Minerva took out two hair bands, and handed them to him.  
  
The task of putting his hair up was done, after much struggling and swearing. "Filius, truth, dare or rainbow?" Severus asked.  
  
"Rainbow!" the small wizard squeaked.  
  
"Red." After he said it, Severus looked horrified. 'I shouldn't have picked THAT color...'  
  
Filius pulled off his robes, which were a solid red, leaving him practically with nothing on. Severus held back a shudder, feeling as if the sight would permanently scar him. "Sybil, truth, dare, or rainbow?" Filius asked calmly.  
  
"I foresee me saying truth," Sybil said. Filius looked thoughtful.  
  
"I've been hearing rumors of this with the rest of the staff, but is it true that you have a, erm, *crush* on Severus?" he asked. Sybil nodded. Severus fell forward out of his chair. Many of the others laughed. He got back up.  
  
"Severus, truth, dare, or rainbow?" Sybil asked.  
  
"Neither."  
  
"Severus, give her an answer!" Albus said sharply. Severus nodded, mumbling curses at him.  
  
"...dare."  
  
Minerva leaned over, and whispered in Sybil's ear. The divination teacher nodded. "I dare you to drink 10 bottles of Fire Whiskey."  
  
Severus shrugged, and took the first bottle. He was able to get 5 down, before hesitating before the others. He got the others done soon after. They laughed, seeing the look on his face. "Minerva. ::hiccup:: I dare ::hiccup:: you ::hiccup:: to wear a ::hiccup:: bikini ::hiccup:: for a week," he said, "starting now."  
  
"What?!" Minerva said, but nodded, and stalked out. She returned a few minutes later, wearing a red bikini. They snickered, as she sat down. "Fillius, truth, dare, or rainbow?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Let's see, I shall dare you to..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ What will Minerva dare Filius to do? Now that Severus is totally drunk, what will happen? Suggestions welcome!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

- 4 -  
  
"Let's see, I shall dare you to get onto stilts, and sing 'I wish I was taller,'" Minerva said. Fillius nodded, and got up. Albus helped him up onto the stilts.  
  
"Ok, here I go..." Fillius said, taking a deep breath. Starting to walk around the office, he sang, "I wish I was taller! So much taller! I wish I was taaaaaaalllllleeeeerrrr!"  
  
They were falling out of their chairs, from laughing so hard. Fillius hopped down off the stilts, and sat in a chair. "Sybil, truth, dare, or rainbow?" he asked.  
  
"Truth," she replied.  
  
"Can you really see things in your crystal ball?" he asked. Everyone looked at her expectantly. Sybil looked back at them.  
  
"I can not lie...no, I do not," Sybil answered honestly. Severus looked wearily at her.  
  
"Said so," he hiccuped. Everyone grinned at him.  
  
"Severus, truth, dare, or rainbow?" Sybil asked. He looked around in thought.  
  
"Rainbow." Silence fell over the room. Severus Snape had just chosen rainbow, the least expected of replies.  
  
"Well, hmmm..." she glanced at him, and sighed, "Too easy...black."  
  
Severus peeled off the leather jacket, which he had forgotten he was still wearing. "Albus, truth, dare, or rainbow?" he asked.  
  
"Dare." Severus nodded.  
  
"Sing to Fillius!" Severus said. Albus got up, and walked around the desk. Music started out of no where, and Albus started singing a love song to the Charms teacher.  
  
After finishing, giggles and laughter filled the room. Albus sat back down in his seat. "Minerva, truth, dare, or rainbow?" he asked.  
  
Minerva replied with, "Dare."  
  
"I dare you to act like you are dying for ten minutes," he said. Minerva collapsed out of her chair, withering on the floor. She shrieked, and squirmed in agony.  
  
"She is having a very painful death," Severus said thickly. Minerva shrieked a few more times, before going still, her breathing stopped. A few minutes went by, and she made no movement.  
  
Many of them were getting worried, except Sybil who knew she was still alive, and Severus, who wasn't even in his right mind. Minerva jumped up, when Albus and Fillius leaned over her. "AHHHH!" they screamed jumping back.  
  
"That was interesting," she said, sitting down, looking at the two bewildered men. "Severus, truth, dare or rainbow?"  
  
"Dare!"  
  
"Right then. A dare it is! I, Minerva McGonagall, dare you, Severus Snape, to..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ What will Minerva dare Severus? Will he ever recover from his past dare? Someone give me more ideas! I have one last chapter to go! 


	5. Chapter 5

- 5 -  
  
"Right then. A dare it is! I, Minerva McGonagall, dare you, Severus Snape, to..." Minerva smiled evilly, "strip!"  
  
Everyone gasped, and looked at Severus to see his reaction. He just smiled sweetly (Gasp!), and got up. He decidedly walked over to an open area. "I accept the dare!" he said.  
  
Sybil and Minerva turned completely around in their chairs. Fillius and Albus were in shock still, but managed to look amused at the turn of events. Albus decided to put some music on, and with a flick of his wand, turned some on.  
  
Giggling, they watched as the very drunken Potions teacher stripped off his shirt and leather pants. He hiccuped again (more giggles coming from the other teachers), and peeled off his socks, throwing them across the room, hitting Albus in the head with them.  
  
"Severus!" Albus cried, putting them where they belonged: on the floor. Severus got the biggest grin, and stuck his tongue out childishly. He continued his dare, until he was in nothing.  
  
Minerva and Sybil giggled, as he sat down, smiling innocently, not even bothering to get back into his clothes again. Albus conjured up a blanket, and gave it to him. "Sybil, truth, dare, or rainbow!" Severus said.  
  
"Dare," Sybil said. Severus wrapped up in the blanket.  
  
"I dare you to snog Albus...right here, right now," he giggled. Sybil leaned across the desk, and snogged the pants off Albus. When she pulled back, he was red in the face.  
  
"Minerva, truth, dare, or rainbow?" she asked. Minerva nodded.  
  
"Rainbow," she said.  
  
"Green." Minerva pulled her cloak off, and tossed it over the back of her chair.  
  
"Albus, truth, dare, or rainbow?" Minerva asked.  
  
"I think I'll choose Truth," he said.  
  
"Ok, who was the best partner you ever had?" she asked. Albus leaned back, and laughed.  
  
"Ah, that is an interesting question...best partner...it would have to have been my wife-she died quite a few years back, by the way-she could- "  
  
"Right!" Minerva said, "Let's not get into what your wife could do."  
  
Albus looked to Severus. "Truth, dare, or rainbow?" he asked.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"In a daring mood, eh Severus?" Fillius asked. Severus hiccuped, and looked around at them.  
  
"I dare you to..." the other teachers stopped him, before he could say. They huddled together, and started muttering between themselves. "Ok! First of all, get dressed!"  
  
Severus grabbed his robes, and pulled them on, gaining giggles from the teachers. He sat back down. "Minerva, get the students in there to their separate tables. Severus, you are to sing the England National Anthem, in pink heart boxers!"  
  
Minerva left to gather the students, who were in no doubt still up. Severus walked out, leaving for the Great Hall. The other teachers followed him.  
  
Soon, the Great Hall was full, watching the Professors set up. For what, they did not know. Minerva walked out onto the stage. "And now, Professor Severus Snape will sing the National Anthem of United Kingdom!" she announced, clapping.  
  
He ran out, in pink heart boxers. The students giggled, some of them looking horrified (::cough::Ron and Harry::cough::) Severus got to the microphone, and recited it with percision:  
  
God save our gracious Queen,  
  
Long live our noble Queen,  
  
God save the Queen!  
  
Send her victorious,  
  
Happy and Glorious,  
  
Long to reign over us;  
  
God save the Queen!  
  
O Lord our God arise,  
  
Scatter her enemies  
  
And make them fall;  
  
Confound their politics,  
  
Frustrate their knavish tricks,  
  
On Thee our hopes we fix,  
  
Oh, save us all!  
  
Thy choicest gifts in store  
  
On her be pleased to pour;  
  
Long may she reign;  
  
May she defend our laws,  
  
And ever give us cause  
  
To sing with heart and voice,  
  
God save the Queen!  
  
The student body clapped, laughing. He bowed, and walked off. Minerva and Albus let the students leave. They left with the rest of the teachers, for Albus' office.  
  
"Truth, dare, or rainbow, Fillius?" Severus asked. Fillius squeaked.  
  
"Dare," the shorter man replied.  
  
"I dare you to snog my rubber ducky!" Severus said, pulling out a yellow duck. Fillius took the duck and snogged it, with tongues and all ((is that even possible?)). Severus took it back, and put it in his robes. Minerva gave him a strange look, as if he were nuts.  
  
"Everyone, I think we should all get to our separate beds. We all are yawning and nearly falling asleep..." Albus commented, getting up. Everyone falled, and left, after saying good-nights.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Done! ::cheers:: I am bad at thinking up dares and truths!! Thank you to all that reviewed. Some of the dares/truths came from you reviewers (d'oh!) I REALLY thank those who's ideas I used! Bye! 


End file.
